Lonliness
by Ayuna666
Summary: It seems so simple when you're on your own, that you can take care of yourself fine. Sometimes we all need a little help.


Loneliness  
  
Haru quickly moved about her bedroom trying to get together the last of her things and put on some subtle but feminine make up at the same time. She nearly toppled over a pile of clothing in the middle of the floor and growled miserably as she smudged her eye make up. Pausing to fix it in the mirror she smiled to herself, her old school girl uniform would go over big at the Halloween event that was being held. Even if the skirt had grown shorter and her legs longer and more woman like than girl, it complemented her fine curves nicely and she smiled again straitening her raven black hair down. A soft knock on her door made her jump slightly and snap out of her collective stare and brought her back to her mission, get out of the apartment on time.  
She hurried to open the door and smiled when she saw her good friend, a tenant as well as her, Wolf. He stood in the door and looked her up and down once before his face turned a bright red color. Haru smiled and grabbed his hands gently pulling him into her room and closing the door. He sat on the floor almost obediently and his wolf like ears twitched as he got a glance up her skirt as she hurried away.  
"Don't you think that that skirt is a little.a little short?" he asked as she turned around and smiled warmly.  
"No.not at all, sure I got taller and everything but it looks good doesn't it?" she said posing as innocently as possible. Wolf scratched at his head and his ears dropped as his face flushed red again.  
"Yes." he said almost inaudibly. Haru knelt down before him and he quickly drew his knees up into a curled position. "I mean.yeah it looks good.but do you really want to show the world your ass end?" he added quickly looking away and intertwining his finger to make it look as if he were too busy to look her in the eye. Haru paused and stood again with a cheerful and sexy smile.  
"They won't see anything I don't want them to.besides shouldn't one prize and show off their best assets?" she said with a wink. Wolf frowned.  
"Not someone like you." he said as he looked up sheepishly for his comment.  
"Do I hear a twinge of jealousy from you?" she said bending over and looking him in the eye. Wolf swallowed hard and shook his head quickly as he tried not to look down her shirt.  
"No.not at all." he said dryly. Haru simply smiled and picked up her small purse and crammed her personal computer into it. Wolf pouted as he watched her slip her coat on and give herself a final primp.  
"Don't worry.I'm not going away forever.I'll be back most likely tomorrow morning." She said as she thought for a moment, "Yeah that sounds about right." She said as she switched off her light and walked with Wolf into the tiny living room. He shifted rather uneasily as he ran his fingers through his dark messy hair. At the moment in the dull light of the apartment the red tones could be seen easily.  
"So you're really going to be gone all night?" he asked her last second as she opened the door and let the chilly night air into the apartment. Haru paused and looked to him.  
"That's what I had intended. Why?" she asked as she looked at Wolf shuffle his feet and stuff his hands in his pockets.  
"No reason.it's nothing."  
"Oh come on.you wouldn't have stopped me if it was nothing." She said promptly. Wolf sighed and shook his head.  
"Really.it's nothing, I was just wondering if I was going to be here alone all night." He said quickly with a frown. Haru's smile faded as she peeked over his shoulder.  
"Alone? I thought Gryn was here too." she said quickly.  
"He left hours ago on a run.he's not due back for several days." He said with a flat tone. Haru scratched her head and shifted her weight from one foot to another. Now she felt uncomfortable and rather guilty and selfish for leaving Wolf home all alone. Wolf's ears twitched as he looked Haru over, he could see the indecision in her expression.  
"Just go and have fun, I'll wait up for you." He said with a smile, "I know you've been itching to just go out and have fun for a while.you never get a break between your jobs." He said calmly. Haru looked into his eyes and then away.  
"You sure?" she asked as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. Wolf ignored the upper thigh that was being revealed and hidden in small spurts and nodded as Haru smiled faintly and slipped away down the rickety outdoor stairs. Wolf leaned in the door way and watched until he couldn't see her any longer and shut the door with a sigh. He thought to himself and quickly scolded himself.  
"What's wrong with me? I'm always alone.so why get so bent over something as small as this?" he said with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for snacks. Once he had obtained a reasonable amount of food he walked over to the couch and plopped down turning the TV on. He browsed through the hundred stations that were available and found that nothing good was on; he simply turned the TV off with a disgusted sigh as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.  
Minutes turned into horrible hours that seemed to drag on for more than the allotted time. He sat on the couch and tapped his foot impatiently trying to think of something to occupy himself and get his mind off of Haruko being out and dressed the way she was. She normally wore revealing and very attractive outfits and he didn't mind, she was always with Gryn or him, but now she was out at some party and alone. He shuddered as he thought about the deceiving and disgusting men that might try and hurt her and stood up frustrated. He grabbed his ears and shook his head.  
"I'm not going to worry! Haru is a big girl.she can handle herself." He said sternly trying to reassure even though it wasn't working. He began to try to preoccupy his mind with wonderings of various sorts. He was rather curious where Gryn was off to. The silver haired man was silent and somber and never said much to anyone at all, he didn't care that he was living with a genetically altered man and a very daring and very cheerful elf girl, but he did mind when others got into his business, so Wolf seldom would ask questions. He noticed that he was pacing and he growled at himself as he frowned and walked to Haru's bedroom door. It was closed and the light was off.the light was usually never off; he was used to her being home. He turned the knob and let himself in switching on the light and sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked around at all of the anime paraphernalia and laughed quietly. Her decorating certainly was one of a kind.  
The walls were a bright lime green with random glow in the dark shapes stuck here and there, posters and sketches she had done adorned most of the wall space and her shelved were cluttered with all sorts of oddities. Her desk alone was devoted to her computer programs and accessories. He looked all around and for the first time got to see who the girl really was. She wasn't just the hyper active elf that Gryn had made her out to be, but Haru was young and cheerful at heart. As he looked through her drawings he came across a sketch of himself, standing with his hoodie on and a beanie as well, and his "human" get up. In the corner of the picture there was a small SD Haru looking up to his sketch with a little speech bubble with nothing more than a little heart inside. Wolf felt his face grow red as he neatly folded the picture and put it into his pocket. Now she had him wondering.  
He returned to her bed and laid down wearily looking to the clock. It was nearing one in the morning and he frowned as he turned over. Her scent was all over the sheets and pillows and in a sense it calmed him as he closed his eyes and began to daze off. His keen sense of smell allowed him to relax as he eventually fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Haru was out at the large rave type party. She didn't really know anyone so she lingered in the corners and along the edges of the writhing dance floor. She watched all sorts of people whir past and even noticed the few procreating in the dark corners behind heavy curtains. With her arms crossed she frowned and took a drink of her water bottle and replaced the cap tightly. In fact, she didn't know a single person here, nor the one who had given her the invitation, she had merely received it in a night club she had visited briefly a while back. She gave the building a walk and returned to the small dimly lit and musty café. The stale smell of cigarettes and alcohol lingered on the air and smoke snaked its way all around her. She waved some of the smoke away and held her nose as she walked up to the counter to order herself a bite to eat.  
"What'll it be." the server asked impatiently. Haru looked around nervously and finally gave him an answer.  
"I guess just a hot pretzel." she said as she handed over three Nuyen for it and went to find a solitary booth to eat it in. She slid into the leathery seat and ate quietly sipping at her drink as she swirled the ice chips in it around.  
"I would've been better off staying with Wolf." she mumbled as a large man walked up. He was clad all in black leather and wore heavy intimidating boots. He had several gold and silver teeth and ratty dread locked hair. He smiled down on her and slid into the seat across from her even as she protested.  
"Well.what's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" he asked in his best suave voice, which had been ruined by years of chain smoking.  
"Go away." Haru muttered. The man looked at her with seemingly more interest as she glared at him coldly.  
"Come on.let's go get smashed and have a little fun!" he said standing and gripping her arm. She jerked it away and stood with a growl.  
"I wouldn't have fun with someone as disgusting as you if you paid me all the money in the world." she said promptly as he leered at her again. "And besides.I..I'm spoken for." she hissed as she turned and walked away.  
"It doesn't matter.it never does." the man said quietly as she walked into the darkened dance floor. She heard his voice echo in her head.  
"I'll see you later elf." And she clasped her hands over her ears as she gathered her belongings from her locker and ran out into the cool night air. Halloween was notorious for bad events happening and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She moved quickly and took several back allies that got her home much faster than usual. Her heavy boots crunched over smashed glass and debris and she finally saw her rickety rusted staircase that led to her apartment. With a sigh and smile she began to run for the stairs only to be intercepted and thrown to the ground. A shard of glass slicing her arm deeply, she winced and gripped the wound tightly looking up.  
It was none other than the tall and lanky man that had approached her at the rave. He loomed over her and smiled a deviant smile. In the moonlight his skin was almost white and ghostly looking and Haru scrambled away from him. He was rather fast and upon her in no time.  
"I told you it didn't matter to me elf!" he hissed in her face as she squinted. His breath was laced with alcohol and he stunk something horrible. She struggled but he pinned her tiny body easily and laughed as he lifted her skirt. She bit at his hand but he only leaned down and licked her collar bone and neck whispering in her ear.  
"Do it again sweet thing, I like it."  
Haru's stomach almost lurched as she looked up in shock and fear. The man began to fuddle with his pants and unzipped them and began to take them down revealing more than she would have liked to have seen. She struggled again and he snatched at her panties and she finally gave in and played the part of damsel in distress.even when she knew many went unaided. She began to scream and flail; she cried and choked as he pressed his lips to hers in a slimy kiss that left her skin crawling.  
  
Wolf's ears moved slightly and he sat bolt upright in bed. He turned and looked to the tiny window that Haru had and ran to peer out, he thought her heard her call out. Sure enough his sensitive eyes saw the miserable scene in the alley as the man held her down and forced him self upon her. Wolf let out a low menacing growl and opened her window with out hesitation as he easily lunged out and landed gracefully two floors down. He could feel the hairs bristling on his neck as he charged full force and ripped his claws into the man, tearing him away from Haru and sending his human body sailing into a garbage heap.  
The man stood up and quickly replaced his pants, his lip bleeding as well as the gashes that Wolf had inflicted. The man pulled out a switch blade and laughed.  
"Stupid beast.you should mind you own business." He threatened.  
"This is MY business!!" he snarled as he moved like liquid and disarmed the man with ease. He also shattered the human's forearm as if it had been balsa wood. Haru who was shaking and crying quickly crawled into a corner and watched in sheer delight as the man got what he so rightfully deserved. With a well placed middle knuckle punch to the temple the human man was down and out, unmoving and unbreathing. Blood poured from his ears as his nerves twitched slightly.  
Wolf called out to Haru as she stumbled eagerly to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears running down her face, it was the last thing she wanted to do but she couldn't help it. He could feel her shaking and quickly brought her into the apartment where he cleaned her up and got her out of her dirty clothing. He wrapped her open wound neatly and made sure the bleeding had stopped as she sat in silence. His hands worked meticulously and the wrapping was perfect, a doctor couldn't have done this well.  
"I'm sorry." she finally said, as Wolf looked up quickly.  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." He said calmly as he stood and carefully helped her to her feet.  
"I should have listened to you.better yet I should have just stayed home." she said as she swallowed hard. She felt as if she were going to cry again. Wolf just lifted her easily and carried her casually over his shoulder to her bedroom where he placed her down easily into her bed. She turned over onto her stomach and gripped her pillows happily, she was glad to be home and in her own bed. As she moved she caught the faint smell of her friend and she turned and looked to Wolf who was standing in her doorway.  
"You were in here." She said with a smile.  
"That I was." He said as he turned out the light and moved to tuck her in. "You need some rest.now go to sleep." He said as he left her room and closed the door with a click. Haru closed her eyes and smiled a pleasant smile.  
Wolf returned to his room and closed his door as he undressed and removed her sketch from his pocket, it had bent slightly in his hurried actions to remove the human that hurt the poor elf and he straightened it to the best of his abilities. He smiled and slid into bed and turned out the lights as he was able to rest now that she was safe and home. Wolf felt his face grow red as he thought more about her and he finally shut his mind off and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke and found a small figure wrapped tightly around him in his bed. Haru was sleeping peacefully and topless next to him as he smiled and sighed. He still wasn't quite use to her open nature and found it hard to keep a straight face when she was nude around him. He looked to his desk and found the picture he had taken from her propped upright and facing him. In the little speech bubble there were small words. It said, "Thank you." And was followed by several more small hearts. He smiled a shy smile and closed his eyes again. The image fresh in his mind.  
  
-FIN 


End file.
